Blood
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Nevra prometió que jamás bebería su sangre, pero Erika empieza a arrepentirse de dicho juramento. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER:** **ni Eldarya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **AVISO: insinuación de temas adultos y spoilers del episodio 13 en adelante.**

 **Llevaba milenios queriendo traer algo de Eldarya, pero no se me ocurrían buenas ideas para escribir relacionadas con ese fandom, más que nada porque me parece un universo algo más complicado y me daba cierta cosa no saber plasmarlo todo bien. Pero he aquí que de buenas a primeras se me ocurrió una idea para un oneshot, de modo que aquí me tenéis.**

* * *

Erika colapsó sobre los almohadones de la cama, su respiración aún acelerada, su cuerpo aún temblando por las sensaciones que la recorrían. Sintió que Nevra hundía su rostro en su cuello y besaba con pasmosa lentitud cada centímetro de piel, subiendo hacia su mandíbula, mientras que enredaba las manos en su pelo. No parecía tan alterado como ella en lo referido a la respiración, quizás por alguna condición propia de su raza, pero Erika notaba el latido acelerado de su corazón contra su pecho.

Sus caricias eran cálidas y agradables, una sensación que contrastaba con la ligera frialdad que tenía la piel del vampiro. Le llamaba la atención aquel derroche de cariño con ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los rumores que corrían por todo el Cuartel General de las proezas del líder de la Guardia Sombra en lo referido a los asuntos "privados" por llamarlos de algún modo. Siempre se le tildaba de Casanova, de ser el típico chico que va de flor en flor y que, una vez que ha conseguido lo que pretendía, apenas vuelve a dejarse ver. Erika admitía que, cuando empezó a tratar con él, lo consideraba un hombre demasiado vanidoso y con un ego desmesurado.

Sin embargo todo cambió al poco que fuera elegida para la Guardia Sombra, pues debido a que estaba en la guardia que él dirigía, comenzaron a tener que tratar más a menudo. Y a pesar de que en un principio él tuvo algunas conductas que no fueron de su especial agrado, como el hecho de hacerle una copia a las llaves de su dormitorio cuando se lo decoró, luego se fue retractando (de hecho al final acabó devolviendo la copia que hizo, disculpándose incluso).

Sí, Erika debía admitir que con el paso de los días se habían ido acercando más y más. Una vez que comenzó a haber más confianza entre ellos la forma de tratarla que tenía Nevra fue cambiando hacia otra, mucho más considerada. El mujeriego que había conocido el primer día se convirtió en un amigo muy cercano con el que a veces intercambiaban alguna que otra broma algo subida de tono. Empezó a verle como a alguien con la cabeza bien asentada tras la fachada que se empeñaba en mantener... y eso comenzó a hacerla sentir confusa.

Se decía a si misma que no era nada, que simplemente admiraba al líder de su guardia al haberlo conocido mejor, pero era consciente de que se engañaba a si misma. Mas todo pareció precipitarse tras el día en el que Nevra la obligó a tomarse aquella maldita poción. Los días que siguieron fueron los más oscuros que había vivido desde que llegó a aquel lugar, no sólo por el hecho de ser consciente de que, en su mundo, todos los que la habían conocido se habían olvidado de ella, sino porque la persona con la que mayor contacto había tenido en el Cuartel General hubiera podido traicionarla de ese modo. Por suerte, con el tiempo fue capaz de perdonarle, viendo su arrepentimiento. Poco a poco, fueron recuperando la confianza que habían tenido hasta que incluso, una vez, Nevra le propuso ir a ver una lluvia de estrellas fugaces... momento que supuso un antes o después en su relación.

Fue a partir de entonces que comenzaron a verse por las noches, primero con la excusa de contarle algo al otro, luego con la idea de pasar tiempo juntos hasta que, al final, acabaron en situaciones como la actual.

Erika cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los últimos instantes de aquella unión. Notaba que el sueño comenzaba a hacer sus párpados más y más pesados, pero se negaba a dejar que le ganara la partida. Odiaba que Nevra la viera medio adormilada, le daba la impresión de que parecía débil ante el vampiro. Y la verdad, después de todo lo que había vivido desde que se unió a la guardia, se negaba a dar esa imagen.

—Tu pulso sigue acelerado —la ronca voz del chico la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, haciendo que fuera de nuevo completamente consciente de su cuerpo. Él seguía sobre ella, su rostro hundido en su cuello; con cada palabra había hecho que su piel se erizase —Es tan tentador...

Erika se mordió el labio, mientras notaba cierto hormigueo en el estómago. Sabía bien que Nevra solía morder a las chicas con las que estaba, pero en un momento dado había hecho la promesa de no beber jamás su sangre. Si bien en un principio ese hecho le había sido casi tranquilizador, ahora su opinión sobre el mismo era bastante diferente. Nunca lo diría públicamente, pero en la parte más oscura de su interior, esa que sólo él conseguía despertarle, estaba clamando por que el vampiro probara su sangre aunque fuera una sola vez.

—Si tanto te tienta, ¿por qué no la pruebas? —estaba tan embriagada por el placer que aún seguía recorriendo su cuerpo en suaves oleadas que las palabras vinieron a su boca sin apenas darse cuenta de ello. Era casi como si estuviera borracha, pues ni siquiera fue consciente de que incluso había alzado un poco la barbilla, dándole mejor acceso.

Nevra la miró fijamente, retirándole un mechón sudoroso del rostro. Parecía más serio de lo esperado mientras estudiaba el rostro de la chica.

—Te prometí que nunca lo haría y no soy persona que falte a su palabra —sentenció. Cuando hablaba así Erika no podía evitar ver, además de a su "amigo", por llamarlo de alguna manera, al líder de la Guardia Sombra. Eran esos tonos lo que señalaban que, a pesar de su aspecto juvenil, era alguien acostumbrado a tener el mando. Y aunque pudiera sonar un poco cliché, a ella le encantaba ese aura dominante, aunque nunca se lo diría o entonces su ego no haría más que crecer (y consideraba que ya lo tenía bastante alto).

Quizás en otra situación lo habría dejado pasar, pero esa mentada parte de su interior no parecía dispuesta a ceder. Erika quería sentir lo mismo que habían sentido las chicas que habían estado con Nevra antes que ella, no sentirse menos.

—Si mal no recuerdo nunca tuviste tantos remilgos con las otras —no pudo evitar dejar traslucir una cierta punzada de celos en su voz. Nevra alzó una ceja ante el tono, con aire divertido. Erika sabía que le encantaba verla celosa.

—¿Son celos eso que estoy percibiendo? —casi ronroneó.

Erika bufó. Sí era cierto que estaba celosa, pero explicar el motivo de sus celos era algo que incluso a ella misma le resultaba complicado. No es que quisiera darle su sangre porque si, sino porque le daba la impresión de que aquel gesto era incluso más íntimo que lo que acababan de hacer. A fin de cuentas Nevra era un vampiro y se alimentaba de la sangre de los demás. Entregarle su sangre de forma voluntaria era igual que entregarse ella misma. Pero por muy clara que sintiera la idea en su interior, le costaba verbalizarla.

—Puede —masculló. Nunca le daría la razón de que estaba celosa.

Sintió que él rozaba su piel con los dientes, logrando que todo su cuerpo volviera a tensarse. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello castaño de la chica mientras que se demoraba unos segundos en esa parte de su cuerpo, quizás intentando volverla loca.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Erika —murmuró contra su piel, engarfiando sus dedos en la melena de ella —No sabes hasta que punto.

—Si lo que te preocupa es faltar a tu palabra, no creo que esto cuente —oh Dios, ese hombre sacaba lo más oscuro de ella —No es que tú me estés compeliendo para beber mi sangre, es que _yo misma_ te la estoy ofreciendo. ¿O acaso nunca has querido probarla?

Nevra guardó silencio, intentando recurrir a el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. No iba a negar que más de una vez había fantaseado con probar la sangre de la chica, del mismo modo que había fantaseado con poder colarse en su cama. Si esto último ya había sucedido, ¿por qué su otra ensoñación no habría de cumplirse también? Había hecho semejante promesa cuando comenzó a ver a Erika no como a una de sus conquistas, sino como a algo más, motivo por el que se negó a probar la sangre que corría por sus venas, pues eso sería tratarla como a las demás. Y en el fondo, no quería eso...

Pero si, como bien ella le había dicho, se le estaba ofreciendo, ¿por qué no aceptar su entrega? No la había forzado usando sus habilidades para que ella se le entregase, sino todo lo contrario, la idea había venido por su parte.

Durante unos segundos, se debatió consigo mismo, su parte sensata luchando contra sus instintos hasta que, finalmente, estos últimos parecieron ganar la partida, aferrándose al último pensamiento que había tenido.

No dijo palabra alguna sobre su decisión de romper su promesa, simplemente se limitó a morder levemente la piel clara de la chica hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de su cuello. Lamió aquel líquido carmesí con parsimoniosa lentitud, sintiendo su sabor ácido y ferroso inundar su boca. Siempre había tenido la idea de que la sangre de Erika sería terriblemente deliciosa y ahora lo comprobaba en carne propia.

Erika, por su parte, se aferró a él, su respiración agitada. A pesar del dolor que había sentido cuando él la mordió, lo que la inundaba en esos momentos era algo muy diferente, algo que casi podía ser definido como _excitación._

Nevra finalmente la había mordido.

Ella se había dejado.

Porque, para que negarlo, estaba completamente rendida a él.

* * *

 **No sé si me habrá quedado del todo bien, como ya he dicho es mi primera incursión con los personajes de Eldarya. En fin, como siempre digo, si os ha gustado, dejad un review.**


End file.
